At Last
by AliasCSINYFriendsER
Summary: Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 1:

"Do we all really have to spend the night here?" Tony DiNozzo whined as he stood with his arms crossed.

Kate glared at him. "Yes, Tony. We do. Now make yourself comfortable."

He smirked and sat down at his desk, signing onto his email account. He quickly typed a message and clicked send.

Kate, busy looking over some files, soon heard a ding on her end. Raising an eyebrow she glanced at Tony who appeared to be occupied with some paperwork. She opened the message and read what he had written: 'So, you think I'm hot?'

She rolled her eyes and quickly typed her reply and clicked send. She waited until she heard the ding on his end.

Tony opened her message and grinned. 'Kinda. Don't make anything out of it though.' He smirked and typed his reply.

Another ding and Kate opened yet another message. 'Wanna go get dinner after this is all over?' it said, referring to this mess with the terrorist Ari Haswari.

Kate sighed and thought about it. How bad could it be? Tony was fun when he wasn't being caustic and annoying. He always made her laugh at the worst of times. Determined, she wrote her answer and hit send.

'Sure. But don't mess around with me, Tony, if we're going to make something of this, be real.' Tony glanced up and caught her watching him for his reaction. "I'll be good," he said to her, crossing his heart and holding up two fingers like a boy scout.

Kate smiled slowly. "Good. But after this dinner, we need to determine where we both stand on this."

Tony nodded. "I agree." He glanced over at McGee who had fallen asleep already. He looked at his watch and was surprised to see that it was well past midnight. "I suppose we should catch some sleep as well."

Kate stood and stretched. "I guess." She looked over at Gibbs' desk and saw him reclining and could hear him snoring slightly. She kneeled down and neatly folded her jacket to make a pillow. Looking around her desk for anything remotely resembling a blanket and found nothing. She shrugged to herself and laid down, facing Tony's desk.

Tony also folded his jacket into a pillow and laid down, facing Kate. He pulled his bigger jacket over him and got comfortable. "Night Kate," he whispered.

"Night Tony," she whispered back. She closed her eyes and took slow breaths to calm her heart. She was anxious about the case and about the dinner that Tony had asked her to.

Tony watched as Kate tried to fall asleep. He noticed that she didn't have anything covering her so he got up and walked over to her. He draped his own jacket over her and tucked it around her.

Kate opened an eye to find Tony hovering over her. She looked down at herself and found that he had laid his jacket over her. "Thank you Tony," she said softly.

He smiled. "No problem," he said simply as he returned to his side. He resumed his earlier position before realizing he might be more comfortable on his stomach. Flipping over, he turned his head so that he could watch Kate as she fell asleep. She was really beautiful, Tony thought as his eyes started to feel heavy.

That was very sweet of him, was Kate's last thought before she succumbed to the sweet surrender of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 2:

(Let's just say that things with Ari Haswari will be going _a lot_ easier in my story simply because I'm in denial that Kate is dead…sad look But anyway, again, this is an AU story!)

The next morning Kate awoke with a big yawn and severe bed-head. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and glanced around the bullpen. Gibbs was already awake and typing away at his computer as he pulled a sweater on over his clean white T-shirt. She moved on to McGee's desk and found empty, finally landing on Tony's desk.

What she saw made her snicker. Tony had curled up into a fetal position and has his thumb partly in his mouth. She continued to stare at him until he woke up and looked directly at her.

"Good morning, Kate," Tony said with a yawn. He sat up and picked his jacket up off the floor, tossing it on his chair. Using his desk to pull himself up, he stretched and glanced around.

"Morning Tony," she said, walking around her desk and heading towards the women's restroom. "I'll be back."

Tony watched her leave, thinking how adorable she looked with bed-head. He was rudely awakened when Gibbs smacked him upside the head on his way out. "Boss, what was that for?" he whined.

"I'm going to get coffee. Don't worry, I won't get myself killed," he remarked making his way to the elevators.

Kate saw him just as he stepped into the elevators. "Gibbs!" she yelled. "Why are you leaving the building?" she stuck her hand in the doors to stop them from closing.

"I just want a coffee," he sighed. "And no, I'm not going to get myself killed."

Kate looked at him skeptically. "I'm going with you," she told him, stepping inside, leaving no room for protest.

Gibbs watched her curiously but didn't say anything as he closed the elevator doors. He stuck his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor before back at the doors.

"Gibbs, are we really not supposed to be involved with the Ari case anymore?" Kate wondered as the elevator dinged.

The doors opened and they headed outside into the warm morning air. "No, we're not but do you think that's really going to stop me?" he smirked.

"We don't need you killed," she reminded him firmly. She hated when he was so stubborn. Probably one of the many reasons they were not in a relationship.

"I know," he glanced at her sideways. "I won't get killed."

He opened the door of the coffee shop and held it for her. When she walked inside, he followed after her. At the counter, they placed their orders then moved to the side to wait for their names to be called.

They chatted for a while before Kate thought of doing something nice for Tony and McGee. Stepping back up to the counter, she placed two more orders for the guys and then moved back to stand in front of Gibbs.

Gibbs was staring outside when he noticed something unusual. "Kate," he said calmly. "We have a situation."

She followed his eyes and saw that he was staring in the direction of a man standing outside the window with a motorcycle helmet on. She glanced back at Gibbs. "Is that Ari?"

"I think so," he answered. "He was dressed like that the other night."

They pretended to be engrossed in conversation as they retrieved the drinks they ordered. They moved to sit amongst the crowd of people outside and Gibbs pulled his cell out and dialed Director Morrow's number. Discreetly, he informed Director Morrow of what was happening and demanded backup immediately.

Kate sat with her back to Ari but could feel his disgusting eyes watching her. "Gibbs, I can feel him staring." She shivered slightly. "It's way more flattering when Tony does it."

Gibbs hid a smirk and nodded slightly. "When I say, duck and cover your head," he ordered as he pulled out his gun ever so slowly.

Kate watched as he checked for bullets and snapped the cartridge into place. She acted as if she was scooting her chair back in a relaxing manner so as to not arouse suspicion in Ari.

"Now," Gibbs said quietly and raised his gun. "Freeze!" he yelled at Ari.

Kate flew to the ground just as Ari started firing. Gibbs ducked behind a plantar, glancing at Kate, then peeked over the edge and fired. The civilians around them started screaming and ducking under tables.

Kate pulled out her cell and dialed Tony's number, not even bothering to see if he answered. She just held her phone open and watched as it connected. She knew that Tony could hear what was going on and prayed that he'd bring backup.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 3:

"Oh come on Abbs!" Tony whined. "Just tell me if Kate has a crush on me or not!"

Abby smirked and clicked her mouse a few times as she surfed through some files on her computer. "Not saying a word."

Tony sighed and leaned against her desk when his cell started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, his expression changed from one of frustration to one of happiness. He flipped it open and answered, "Hey Kate!" All he got in return was the sound of shooting and people screaming. Shutting his phone, he took charge. "Abby, Kate and Gibbs need backup, which means we need the FBI down at the coffee shop to apprehend Ari."

Tony ran to the elevators and impatiently jabbed at the up button. Upon reaching the main floor, he ran to his desk and grabbed his gun out of the bottom desk drawer. "Come on McGee. We've got a problem."

McGee looked up and quickly moved into play as he saw Tony checking his gun. He also grabbed his stuff and ran after Tony who was already waiting at the elevators. Tony flipped his phone open and called the FBI, telling them where to meet so they can take over Ari.

Arriving at the coffee house, the scene before them was total chaos. In the midst of sloppy firing, Ari had hit a civilian who now lay on the ground, bleeding from the thigh. If someone didn't act fast, that person was going to bleed to death.

Tony could see Kate on the ground with her arms over her head. He noticed that she was staring into nothing as the chaos ensued around her. He flipped open his cell and sent her a text message saying he was across the street from her with backup. He watched her carefully as she opened her phone and read it. When she glanced up, he gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed FBI to her.

Kate looked past Tony and saw the FBI and the D.C. SWAT team behind him. She gave him a grateful smile and turned her head to look at Gibbs who was now trying to negotiate with Ari who kept yelling that he wasn't going to give up.

The FBI circled around so they were now behind Ari and the SWAT team prepped to move in from Ari's left. When Ari's gun finally ran out of ammunition, FBI and SWAT took that as their opportunity and jumped him. Gibbs jumped up from his spot and moved swiftly to stand over Ari, gun pointed at him.

"Give up," Gibbs barked.

Ari glared at him and threatened, "Never. One day I will get out and I will hunt you down."

Gibbs scoffed. "That's very unlikely considering you will more than likely get the death penalty."

The FBI, having restrained Ari, lifted him off the ground and over to the SWAT van where they locked him inside. The Director came over to talk to Gibbs while Kate called 911 for the civilian that was bleeding out. Tony ran to her side and immediately handed over his jacket so she could use it for compression.

"Are you okay?" he asked, glancing her over, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine," she waved him off. "Gibbs is the one who protected this side of the coffee shop. Ari was startled when this man came out of the shop."

They stayed with the man until the paramedics arrived, and once they finally got there, Tony and Kate moved out of their way but hovered close by. One of the paramedics glanced over at them and waved them over.

"This man is going to live," he told them. "You did good."

Tony and Kate smiled as they moved to check on the man themselves. "Do you have anyone to call?" Kate asked as they stood next to the gurney.

"Yeah," he grimaced. "My wife. May I borrow a phone?"

Kate grinned. "Sure, use mine." She pulled it off her belt clip and handed it over.

"You guys work for the government?" he asked as he dialed. He held the phone up to his ear to wait for his wife to answer.

The two nodded as Tony answered, "We're NCIS agents. But she was actually Secret Service first," he gestured to Kate.

Kate blushed and shoved Tony. "Shut up," she responded, embarrassed.

The guy smiled before answering his wife. After letting her know what happened and what hospital to meet him at, he handed Kate her phone. "Thank you so much, for everything," he said gratefully.

"It's my job," she answered easily.

The paramedics came up to them and said they were going to take him to the hospital now. Kate and Tony said their goodbyes and walked over to Gibbs. "How did you know that I wouldn't need to talk?" Kate asked.

"I heard the shooting," Tony answered. "Wasn't that the point of your call?"

Kate let out a laugh. "Yeah, it was. Good job, DiNozzo." She smiled at him as they neared Gibbs and asked him what the FBI Director had said.

"It's been decided that he will get the death penalty," Gibbs confirmed. He wiped sweat off his forehead. "DiNozzo," he started, "thanks for getting here quickly."

Tony nodded. "Sure thing, Boss." He stared after Gibbs as he started walking back to NCIS. "Wait, Boss!" he called. "I've got a car. Why don't we drive back to work?"

Gibbs, looking exhausted, decided not to put up a fight. "Okay. But I don't want to hear about this at work."

Kate and Tony smirked knowingly at each other as they followed their boss to the car that Tony and McGee had driven. "Hey McGee," Kate greeted. "Why weren't you out there?"

"Tony ordered me to stay here," he answered. He got out of the passenger's seat and moved to the backseat, allowing Kate to replace his spot. Gibbs silently climbed in on the other side as Tony took the driver's seat.

They drove silently back to headquarters where Gibbs said a brief 'thank you' and headed to his own car, intent on going home for much needed sleep. The other three looked at each other before turning to stare after Gibbs who was pulling out of the driveway.

"Wow, he does sleep," McGee remarked as they headed inside. "What happens now?"

"We file paperwork until our Director is satisfied he has enough to send on over to the FBI," Kate answered, as they stepped out of the elevator. She headed for her desk and flopped down in her seat. She stared at her computer before sighing and starting on a report.

Abby came running in just then to see if they had come back. "You made it!" she cried happily. "What happened? Did they get Ari?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. Ari is being taken care of as we speak. FBI decided he gets death penalty."

"Good," Abby nodded. "He deserves it," she said bluntly. Quickly changing the subject she whispered to Kate, "So, did you tell Tony how you feel?"

Kate looked at her in shock and her mouth dropped open. She stood there blinking for a good five minutes. "What?" she asked, finally recovering.

Tony glanced up from his desk. "What are you girls gossiping about?" He glanced back at the computer screen as he typed a few more details of the part he played in Ari Haswari's capture.

"Um, nothing," Kate said quickly, but not very convincing. She waved Abby off and started on her report, making sure every little detail was in so she could go home and soak in a bubble bath.

Tony smirked and continued with his report, finishing within twenty minutes because he didn't have a very big part. Hitting the print button, he walked over to stand in front of the main printer between Kate and Gibbs' desks. He rested a hand against the wall partition and stared at Kate.

"Why are you staring at me?" Kate asked in an annoyed tone, not looking up from her computer.

"Because," he answered simply. He grinned as the paper came out into the waiting tray and picked it up. "You still owe me dinner," he reminded her.

Kate finished the last of her detailed report and hit print. "Okay!" she exclaimed. "I know." She stepped over to the printer and shoved him out of the way. "Let's go," she said, grabbing her report from the tray.

Tony, stunned, followed her to turn their reports in. "You're really keeping your end of the deal?" he asked in a tone of disbelief.

Kate rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Yes, Tony. Now let's go before I change my mind," she told him, grabbing her stuff and shutting down her computer. With that she headed for the elevators.

"Wait up!" Tony called as he did the same and ran after her. Little did he know what the night held for them.

(A/N: Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen from now on. It's all fun and pretty much AU! Hehe.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Sooo sorry about all these chapter mix-ups!

Chapter 4:

Laughing, Kate picked up her glass and took a sip of wine. "You're such an idiot, Tony." She set her glass down and took another bite of food.

"Do you like the food here?" Tony asked, drinking some of his wine.

"It's fantastic," she responded. "I'm surprised Tony. You're really shocked me and proven me wrong."

"How so?" he asked, sitting back. He dropped his napkin on the table.

"Well, for one, you've been the perfect gentleman since leaving work," she started. "And you've managed to keep me laughing all night, despite what's happened." She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the table. "Why Tony? Why me?"

Tony also leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table. "Kate," he glanced down then back at her, "there's something about you that intrigues me. You don't take my crap and you tell things to me straight. You don't beat around the bush."

"Thank you Tony," she said sincerely. She fiddled with her fingers. "I have to admit that I'm starting to like you more than a friend…more than a brother."

Tony reached across the table and rested his hand on hers. "Don't be nervous. I'm liking you more than a sister, every day." He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "And if you're worried that you're a one-time thing, you're not."

Kate stared at him in amazement. "You're actually serious?" she asked in disbelief.

Tony nodded and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Want to get some ice cream or something?"

She smiled and nodded. "That'd be nice."

He pulled out his wallet and tossed several bills on the table. "Let's go then," he smiled. He stood and reached for her hand.

Accepting his hand, Kate gracefully stood. They surprised each other by not letting go as they left the restaurant and wandered down the block to the Cold Stone around the corner.

After getting ice cream, the two wandered around the city for another hour before Kate decided they needed to call it a night. After all, it had been a stressful few days.

"I don't want to leave you just yet," Tony whined as they pulled up in front of her apartment complex.

Kate laughed. "Why Tony, I think you're getting attached," she teased.

Tony shrugged. "I guess I am." He sat there fiddling with the keys hanging from the ignition.

Inside, Kate felt the same way but she knew that if she invited him up, he might not end up leaving. She grinned to herself, knowing she probably couldn't be held accountable for her actions. Battling with her mind for a few more minutes she turned to Tony.

"Want to come inside? Coffee or something?" she offered, hoping he'd say yes. From the way his face lit up, she knew his answer.

"I'd love to," he beamed, shutting the car off. He quickly got out and jogged to open her door.

"Thank you, but you know I can open my own door, right?" she joked, accepting his hand.

"But it's the gentleman thing to do apparently," he teased. "I think I've seen it in a few movies."

They laughed as they walked down the walkway, ending up in front of her door. Kate unlocked her door and stepped inside, flicking on some lights. She was relieved to find out she had cleaned up recently.

"Make yourself comfortable," she gestured to the couch. "I'm just going to change so I'll be right back," she told him, heading down the hall.

He watched her leave and enter the last bedroom. He shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked around the living room, observing the pictures she had of various family members.

Tony grinned when he saw a baby picture of Kate being held by her older brother. "Cute," he chuckled to himself. Moving on, he saw her brother's wedding picture followed by one of him, his wife, and their little boys.

Making his way to the couch, he sat while unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt and shrugging off his jacket. He carelessly tossed it on a nearby chair and then reclined against the couch.

"Okay," Kate said as she entered the room, "coffee or tea?"

"Tea sounds fine," he answered, looking up at her. "Want me to help?" he asked, already getting up.

"If you want," she flirted.

He followed her into the small but modest kitchen. "I noticed you have a lot of pictures of you and your brother in the living room," he commented.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, we're close. Did you see their family picture?" She filled the teapot and set it on the gas stove, igniting a flame.

"I did. They make a great looking family," he complimented. He pointed to a cupboard by the sink and when she nodded, he opened it and selected two mugs.

"I love their boys. They're so polite but yet so fun to play with," she told him.

They sat down at the table and swapped childhood stories while they waited for the water to boil. When it started screaming its signal, they both jumped. Laughing, Kate got up and brought the teapot over and filled their mugs.

"What's your poison?" she asked, holding several boxes of teas.

"What's your favorite?" he wondered.

"Peppermint," she said, selecting a bag and dropping it in her mug.

"I'll have the same," Tony said with a smile.

Kate smiled as she dropped a bag into his mug. She tossed the boxes onto the counter behind them and returned to her seat where they continued their stories, which soon led to childhood dreams.

Several hours had passed and the next thing they knew, the clock on the microwave glowed midnight. "I think it's time to get some sleep after all the excitement of this week," Tony mentioned.

Kate gave a nervous smile. "Hey Tony?" she started in a quiet voice.

Tony turned back to her as he slipped his jacket back on. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Well, I'm just a little nervous to be alone. And I was wondering if you would just stay?" she told him, looking down at the floor. "I mean, you could sleep on the couch," she added hurriedly.

Tony smiled. "I'd be happy to stay and keep you company."

Kate sighed with relief. "Thanks Tony," she smiled. She walked down the hall, stopping at a closet. "Here are some blankets. Hold on, I'll grab you a pillow." She quickly ducked into her room and grabbed her extra pillow.

Tony was fixing up the couch when she returned. "Here you go," she said, holding the pillow out.

He looked up and took it from her. "Thank you," he grinned. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Kate suddenly blinked.

"Well, goodnight," she offered.

"Night," he returned. Tony flopped on the couch and made himself comfortable.

Kate headed to her room and shut the door, leaning against it. Tony lay there thinking of Kate and how much he wanted to kiss her. Making up his mind, he got up and padded down the hall to her room, just as she opened her door.

Seizing his moment, he swept her into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers. She returned with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted, taking deep breaths, as they pulled apart.

"Me too," she confessed with a smile. "I'm glad we finally did." She stepped back slightly. "Night Tony."

Tony grinned and practically skipped back to the couch. Jumping over the back of it, he landed perfectly and made himself comfortable again.

Kate shut her door again and took a running leap onto her bed. Snuggling down under the covers, she fell into a peaceful slumber knowing Tony was just down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 5:

The next morning, Kate awoke to the heat of sunshine on her face. Sighing she rolled over to face her clock. When she saw the time, she blinked once before shooting out of bed, rushing around her room.

Choosing an outfit for the day, she rushed across the hall into the bathroom, not realizing Tony had just finished taking a shower. "Tony!" she said surprised. "I forgot you were here," she said sheepishly as she discreetly checked him out in the towel he wore.

Tony smirked as he used another towel to rub his wet hair with. "See something you like?"

Kate blushed and tried to glare at him. "That's for me to know," she tossed at him. She backed out of the room, shutting the door as she did so. "Hurry up!" she ordered. "We're running late!"

Tony opened the door again, this time dressed from the waist down. "Well, I'll go put on my shirt and then we can be on our way," he informed her. "Shower quick!"

Kate darted into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As she started her shower, she shed her clothes and jumped in, not bothering to check the temperature. She squealed at the sudden stream of cold water that hit her.

"Damn it Tony!" she yelled. "You used all my hot water!" She took the fastest shower known to man all the while her teeth chattering. Wrapping her fleece robe around her, she flung the door open and hurried into her room in hopes of getting warm again.

Tony laughed to himself from the kitchen where he prepared their coffees in travel mugs. Emptying two packets of Splenda and adding a creamer to Kate's coffee, he placed the lid securely on hers and proceeded to make his.

Rushing around her room, Kate quickly dressed while trying to put her makeup on at the same time. Hurrying back into the bathroom to dry her hair, she gave up when she glanced at the watch on her wrist and saw that she had five minutes left before they really needed to leave.

"Tony, come on. We need to go," she said, grabbing her purse from the hall table. She flung open her door and impatiently waited for Tony to come out so she could lock up.

"Kate," he said, "calm down. I already called Gibbs and he told us that we had a little leeway." He handed her coffee over. "Take a sip and you'll feel better."

Kate glared at him, but did as he said. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Thanks Tony." She rolled her eyes. "Damn you for winning me over. Now I can't stay mad at you."

Tony grinned and stole a quick kiss. "Good. That's all part of the plan." He shut her door and snatched her keys from her, locking the door then slipping the keys back into her hand. "Come on."

Shaking her head with a smile, Kate followed him down the steps as they headed into the parking lot and over to her car. "Why is Gibbs being nice to us?"

"I have no idea," he shrugged, getting in on the passenger side. "But let's not take advantage of it, he'll figure it out."

She laughed as she started her car and backed out into the street. As they drove to headquarters, they talked about their plans for the rest of the week. Tony decided he should go home that night so he could do laundry and clean up his place.

Kate protested, not wanting to be away from him. "How about I come with you and help you do all that?" she offered, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

He looked over at her in surprise. "You would want to do laundry and clean with me?"

Kate shrugged. "Sure, it could be fun." She pulled into her usual parking space and shut the car off. Pulling her keys out, she looked at him.

"Okay," he grinned. "Let's go back to your place first though. I left my overnight bag there."

Kate smiled as they got out and headed into the building, flashing their badges at the security guards and headed to the elevators. Upon arrival in the bullpen, they found it suspiciously quiet.

They looked at each other and shrugged as they sat at their desk. Kate pulled her work backpack into her lap and checked everything inside, relieved to see that she had put clean clothes in it last week. Dropping the bag behind her chair, she swiveled to face her computer.

"I'm surprised McGee's not even here yet," Tony remarked as he clicked a few things on his computer. He glanced over at Kate and caught her staring at him. "What?" he asked with a smile.

Kate shrugged with a smile. "Nothing, I just find you to be oh so cute," she said playfully. She stuck her tongue out then proceeded to pull a file in front of her and started working on it.

Tony grinned and turned his attention back to his computer, catching up on some reports and such. Before they knew it, the bullpen was soon alive with the buzzing sounds of activity.

"How long have you guys been here?" McGee wondered, making his way to his desk. He plopped down in his chair and faced them.

Kate and Tony looked at each other then back at McGee. "About an hour or so?" Kate answered, glancing over at Tony.

"Yeah, I think it's only been an hour," he confirmed. He looked all around the entire room before asking his next question. "Where's Gibbs?"

"I have no idea," McGee shrugged. He stood up and moved to stand next to Tony's desk. "I'm gonna go see if Abby is here." With that he left the room and headed downstairs to Abby's lair.

Tony and Kate stopped working and decided to go grab some coffee. They stood but sat back down when they saw Gibbs coming down from MTAC. Tony glanced at Kate before turning his gaze back to watch as Gibbs and a redheaded woman walked down the staircase.

"Who's that?" Kate mouthed to Tony as they watched the two head over to Gibbs' desk.

Tony shrugged and swiveled slightly to watch Gibbs and his mystery guest.

Gibbs chuckled at something the redhead said and turned to face his agents. "DiNozzo, Kate, this is our new director, Jen Sheppard. Jen, these are two of my best agents, Tony DiNozzo and Kate Todd." He gestured to each, respectively.

Tony and Kate smiled at the new director before turning their gaze back to Gibbs' who looked out of character with a smile on his face. Shaking their heads, the two of them continued to work on paperwork of cases they had solved but hadn't had time to complete.

McGee returned from his visit with Abby and was also introduced to Director Sheppard. As Gibbs and Jen left, McGee was also unnerved by the smile that graced their boss's face. McGee sat at his desk and copied what Kate and Tony had been doing for the past hour and a half.

The morning soon faded into late afternoon and still no case to be heard of yet. "Do you think anything is going to happen today?" McGee wondered from his desk.

"Who knows probie?" Tony answered, leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. "But let's not jinx it."

Kate sighed and rested her head in her hand. "I'm so bored!" she complained. "And Gibbs has only shown his face twice since introducing us today. What's with that?"

Both men shrugged, knowing she didn't expect an actual answer.

Just then, they heard the elevators ding. All three became alert and pretended to work on something when they heard someone laughing at them. "Did you guys think I was Gibbs?" Abby grinned.

They sighed. "Hey Abbs!" Kate greeted. "Sit with me and tell me something new with you."

Abby's face lit up always glad to have a casual conversation with her best friend, rather than one that involved a case. Abby pulled up a chair and soon the two girls were engrossed in a girly conversation to which Tony and McGee tuned out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 6:

"DiNozzo, Kate," Gibbs called. "Come with me."

Tony and Kate glanced at each other thinking the same thing: Did Gibbs know something? Together they followed Gibbs up the staircase and into MTAC.

"What's going on, boss?" Tony asked, holding the door open for Kate and stepping inside after her.

"We have a situation in California. A Marine found murdered in his beach house," Gibbs explained, gesturing for them to watch the screen in front of them.

Tony and Kate turned to listen to the CO of the Marine in charge of the dead one's unit. After getting all necessary details, they faced Gibbs for further instructions. The Marine that was murdered had been happily married with two kids and a dog. Apparently he pissed someone off and they sought revenge.

"What does this have to do with us?" Kate wondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You and DiNozzo are going undercover as a married couple. You will be sent to Malibu and will be staying in an elaborate beach house," Gibbs instructed, handing them portfolios with their new profiles.

"How long?" Tony asked, glancing through his file.

Gibbs stared hard at him, just simply studying his agent. "However long it takes you two to uncover the murder and catch the perp," he answered in a steady voice.

Kate glanced up at Gibbs' tone and then over at Tony, giving him a look that clearly said don't push it. Her gaze switched back to her own profile and continued studying it.

Gibbs concluded his directions and left the room, leaving Tony and Kate to follow at a slower pace. "So, we're married for an indefinite amount of time," Tony started.

Kate rolled her eyes, good-naturedly. "And?" she asked impatiently.

"Don't you think we should make it believable?" he wondered. He stopped at his desk while she crossed over to hers.

She chuckled. "I think we've started something the other night after dinner," she remarked, leaning against her desk and crossing her arms. "I'm sure we can pull it off just fine."

Tony mimicked her pose. "Oh really?" he raised an eyebrow. "I think I need some convincing."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're asking for trouble, DiNozzo."

"No I'm not. You know you like the attention," he teased.

Kate moved over to stand in front of him. "We need to separate personal from professional, Tony. If you don't think you can do that, then we need to stop the flirting."

Tony looked mortified. "No! I like the flirting!" he protested.

Biting back a giggle, Kate managed a straight face. "Okay then. Let's drop it and we can get together tonight and work on our covers."

"Sounds good to me!" Tony grinned. Glancing around the bullpen, he noticed no one was looking in their direction and only McGee was at his desk pretending to be oblivious for his friends' sakes.

He quickly leaned in and stole a kiss from Kate before she knew what even happened. "I would suggest we get back to work," Tony remarked with a smirk.

Kate blinked in shock and turned slowly to sit at her desk. She touched her lips gently with an index finger as a small grin took over. Shaking her head, she settled in with some leftover paperwork.

The next day found Tony and Kate on a plane headed for Southern California, to be specific, Malibu. "Kate," Tony whined, "wake up." He started poking her in the side.

"Tony, leave me alone," Kate mumbled, twisting her body more so she was facing the plane window. When the poking continued, she sat up abruptly and grabbed Tony by the collar of his shirt. "If you poke me _one_ more time, I will personally drop-kick your ass into the next country."

Tony smirked as he grasped her hands in his. "Calm down. I'll stop," he gave her hands a squeeze and brought them down to rest in his lap. "We're almost there anyway."

Kate groaned silently and released one hand to press two fingers to her temple. "I can't believe you had the guts to wake me up." She sighed but didn't remove her other hand. After all, they were pretending to be married.

Switching hands, he wrapped his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You know you like it," he whispered teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at him but remained in his embrace. The two of them sat this way until the pilot announced their descent into LAX. Letting go of Kate, Tony packed his files away in his carry-on while Kate put her iPod into her purse.

When the plane had come to its complete stop, they stood up and Tony moved into the aisle, allowing Kate to go in front of him. He reached up into the overhead bin and lifted out their joint carry-on that had necessary supplies for this mission.

Once inside the airport, they quickly retrieved their suitcase from the carousel and headed outside. As they stepped into the warm California air, Kate glanced around and saw a driver holding a card with their last name on it.

"Tony," Kate said, nodding in the man's direction. "We have a driver," she smirked.

Walking towards the driver, Tony noticed how he was checking Kate out so he stepped up to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head affectionately.

When she glanced up at him curiously, he motioned with his eyes that the driver was watching. She smiled, leaned into him and greeted the driver. "Hi, we're Kate and Tony Miller."

The driver, somewhat disappointed by the fact that this couple was close, returned a polite smile and took their bags from them. Closing the lid of the trunk, he opened the door for them. "I'll be taking you to your new house."

"Thank you," Tony said politely. He motioned for Kate to get in and slid in behind her. When the driver shut the door, Tony looked over at Kate. "Think he was ogling you enough?" he asked, an eyebrow rose teasingly.

"Well, I've been known to turn a few heads," she teased. She moved closer to him and threaded her arm through his. "It's gonna be fine. We're a loving couple and we can pull this off." She stopped there when she heard the driver opening his door.

"Malibu, right?" he said, starting the limo.

"Yep," Kate confirmed. "Thank you for driving us all the way up there." She smiled sweetly.

"Not a problem," he reassured them. With that, he flipped his blinker on and moved into the flow of airport traffic. Awhile later, he took an exit that would lead them to the ocean front homes. He came to a stop in front of a beautiful, two-story beach house.

"Wow," Kate breathed as the driver came to the door and opened it, before moving on to retrieve their bags from the trunk.

Tony nudged her so she would get out. "Come on, I don't want to stare at it all day. I want to go in!" he stated enthusiastically.

Kate jumped out, straightening her clothes while adjusting her purse on her shoulder. She grabbed Tony's hand in excitement as he tried to take their luggage off the driver. "Thanks," Tony said, tipping the man before he took off.

"Okay," Tony said, looking down at Kate. "Let's check out our new home!" Together they headed up the short flight of stairs and unlocked the front door. He pulled Kate to a halt as he set all the bags inside. "Let's do this properly," he said, lifting her effortlessly into his arms.

Kate squealed playfully. "Tony, put me down!" she protested. She grinned at him as he carried her over the threshold into 'their' new house.

Tony glanced around the entryway and followed the staircase with his eyes. "Incredible," he whistled, setting Kate down and shutting the door. He clapped his hands, coming out of his daydream. "Let's get this stuff upstairs and explore everything."

They each grabbed a couple bags and clambered up the stairs. Deciding the master bedroom was the one at the end of the hall with the double doors, they quickly headed towards it. Kate reached it first and opened the doors, pushing them away.

"Wow," Tony said with wide eyes. "This is fantastic."

Kate lifted one of the suitcases onto the bed and unzipped it. "Come on, don't stand there gaping. Help me unpack," she requested.

The next hour was filled with unpacking and arguing about whose clothes would go where and who got the Jacuzzi tub first. "I think I should get it first. I'm the _wife_," she argued.

Tony laughed. "We could just share it," he suggested with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and headed for their balcony that faced the ocean. "Tony," she called. "Come here."

"What?" he asked curiously. He stopped to stand behind her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered, gesturing out to the ocean with the afternoon sun highlighting the waves.

"Yes," he agreed, not even looking where she pointed. Instead he stared at her and marveled at how relaxed she seemed.

Kate sensed that he wasn't looking at the scenery but instead at her. She chose to let it slide and hid a smile before turning to face him. "Hungry?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah," he smiled. He reached out and took her hand in his. They held hands as they headed for the kitchen. "What do you feel like eating?"

"Are you planning to cook?" she asked, leading them over to the fridge.

"I am," he answered. "I make a really delicious alfredo," he suggested as they glanced through the food that was provided for them.

"That sounds great. Want me to help you?" she wondered, dropping his hand and jumping up to sit on the edge of the counter.

"Nah, but I would love the company," he winked. He patted her knees as he passed by, searching for a pot to boil water in. Locating one in the cabinet next to the stove, he filled it with some water and set it on the flat range.

Kate watched with interest as Tony moved about the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Soon the aroma of alfredo sauce reached her nose and woke her from her thoughts. "Want a salad?" she asked, getting ready to jump down.

He laughed. "Umm, I already made one?" he pointed at the salad bowl that sat in the middle of the kitchen table. He grinned at her. "Where have you been?" he teased. He came to stand in front of her close enough to touch her knees with his stomach, but not to invade her personal space.

She giggled, yes…actually giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she teased. She accepted his hand as she jumped down. "Is dinner ready?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he gulped. He stepped back slightly and swept his arm in the direction of the table. "Let's eat!"

She stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. "Tony, you don't have to feel awkward around me. We have kissed, ya know." She watched his face carefully. "Twice actually."

This got a smile out of him and made him feel better. "You're right. I just didn't want to rush you or anything," he explained.

She smiled sweetly. "You're sweet, but don't worry. You'll know if you're rushing me cause I'll kick your ass and you won't like it."

"Maybe I would," he teased. He ushered her to the table and pulled out her chair. "Enough talk. It's time to eat my delicious meal!" They laughed as he took his seat to her right. He dished some pasta and salad onto her plate and returned it.

Kate took a bite and closed her eyes in delight. "This is delicious," she complimented, taking another bite. "Mmm!"

Tony laughed at how cute she was being. Just like a little kid. "Well, thank you. My grandmother taught me well." He dished out his own portions and began eating.

"Wine?" Kate asked, holding the bottle up.

He nodded. "Please." He watched as she filled his glass a little, then hers. He waited until she set the bottle down before grabbing her hand.

She looked at him curiously. "What?" Her question was then answered as Tony leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"Nothin'," he said with a grin. "Just wanted to do that."

She smiled, her smile reaching her eyes. "You can do that anytime you want," she winked.


	7. Chapter 7

6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 7

"Do you see our target?" Kate asked into her comms. She glanced down and checked her gun.

"Negative. He has moved out of my line of sight," Tony's soothing voice responded. "What about you?"

Kate searched her surroundings and finally spotted the creep doing laps in his pool. "Affirmative. He's in the pool." She stealthily crept closer for a better view. "Looks like it's just him, I don't see any goons."

Tony searched his area as well and didn't see anyone either. "Same here. I'm coming towards you, so don't move," he warned.

Kate stayed put and watched the guy through squinted eyes. She was analyzing his movements and noticed he didn't seem paranoid about anything yet. She felt Tony come up behind her. "I don't think he's worried about anything tonight," she whispered.

Tony moved to her right and replied softly, "Well, we were charming and the perfect guests the other night." He grinned sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Still, if I hadn't played the flirting wife, you wouldn't have found all that evidence in his basement!" she stated firmly.

"True," he acquiesced. "But what I stumbled on was disgusting. I think it was his latest couple before zoning in on us." He changed positions and glanced over at their neighbor. "Looks like he's done for the night."

Kate looked over and nodded. "How should we go about this?" she asked, watching as the guy got out of his pool and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around his body.

Tony sat there for a moment, analyzing their advantages. "I think we need to wait before we attack. Gibbs said we couldn't do anything until he comes after us. Maybe he's planning to get us tonight," he answered. "He thinks we're oblivious and naïve."

"Okay," Kate agreed. "We'd better get back home though." She stood and stealthily walked back the way she had come. Tony followed her, moving ever so quietly.

Once they reached their back door, they waited until their neighbor went inside before dashing into their house. Glancing at the clock, Tony noticed it was 11:00. "I think we'd better hurry and get to bed before he makes his presence known."

Kate unconsciously shivered. "Yeah," she said distractedly. She could feel someone watching them but when she glanced out the kitchen window, all she could see was the beach and a few random people still walking around in the moonlight.

"You okay?" Tony asked, returning from locking the house up and turning off the downstairs lights. He came up to her and placed a hand on the small of her back.

Kate shook her head. "I felt someone watching us. But when I looked out, I didn't see anyone." She turned to face him and gave a small smile. "Let's just go to bed." She took his hand in hers and led him out of the kitchen, flicking off the light as they went.

Once upstairs, they changed and quickly got under the covers. "How long do you think we have?" she whispered from the pillow next to his.

Tony rolled over to face her. "From the other cases we studied, I would say he makes a move between midnight and four in the morning," he responded.

"So why do you think he had that couple in his basement?" she wondered, moving closer to him. She felt jittery thinking of the man that lived next door.

He shrugged and reached for her. "I don't know Kate. But we need to pretend to be asleep before he comes." He pulled her close so her head was tucked under his chin and rubbed a hand soothingly up and down her back. "Don't worry. We have our cameras on and the minute there's trouble, our backup will be here to help us take him down."

Kate let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "You're right. I don't know why I'm acting like a chicken. I used to protect the President for crying out loud!" She closed her eyes and said goodnight, letting Tony's heartbeat soothe her to a state of pseudo-sleep.

Tony felt her relax against him and smiled. He used to only dream of the days when he would hold Caitlin Todd in his arms and now it was coming true. He let his thoughts wander until he heard a noise around 1:15 am. He gently shook Kate awake and put his finger to her lips, indicating she needed to stay quiet.

She nodded and reached for her gun that she had placed under her pillow. She watched as Tony did the same but they remained in their position. They listened a few more moments when they heard light steps on the stairs and their bedroom door creak open. Kate pretended to stretch and roll over in her sleep as she pressed the silent alarm that connected them to Gibbs and the backup team.

Tony pretended to spoon against her in his sleep and carefully cracked an eye to see the position of their attacker. He had frozen in the doorway as they had moved in their 'sleep.' The moment they stopped moving and relaxed again, he crept forward some more, wetting a cloth with chloroform – his MO.

He made his way to Kate's side first but was surprised when she yelled, "FREEZE!" and pointed a gun at his head. Tony was quick to move too, jumping out of bed and coming up behind the man.

He dropped the bottle and tried to throw the rag at Kate's face, while lunging for the gun in her hands. He failed when Tony knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

"That was too close," Kate said, getting out of bed to check the man's pulse. Seeing that he was still alive, she got to her feet and called Gibbs to send in backup.

Tony kept his gun trained on the man and the minute he started groaning and trying to sit up, Tony cuffed him and sat him on the bed. "So, do you get off by killing married couples or something?" he asked gruffly.

The man refused to answer, instead staring hard at Tony through cold eyes. "You'll never find out," he sneered. He glanced over at Kate who had come to stand next to Tony with her arms crossed over her chest. "Although, I would've _really_ enjoyed myself this time," he leered.

Trying not to let him get to her, Kate elbowed him in the face. As he howled with pain, she smirked and glanced at the doorway to see Gibbs standing there. "Hey Gibbs, ready to take him back to D.C.?"

Tony turned and grinned lazily. "Hey Boss. Here's your man!"

Gibbs came up to them and glanced down at the man who was clutching his nose. "Good work," he said, maintaining a straight face. He jerked the man up and sent him downstairs with three other agents. "You guys okay?" he asked, his gaze landing on Kate.

She nodded. "Absolutely. Tony and I handled him well," she said, smiling at Tony who winked in return. She looked back at Gibbs. "Really. We're fine," she said.

Gibbs nodded. "Pack your stuff and be on the afternoon flight tomorrow," he directed. With that he left the room and led the other agents out. He ordered them next door to search the man's house. As the team did their routine searches, he heard yelling from the team that had headed for the basement.

When they came back outside, they explained what they saw to Gibbs who went to investigate the situation himself. He shook his head as he surveyed the mess before him. Glancing up at the steps, he gave orders to clean up. The agents moved quickly and Gibbs went back upstairs to call the coroner to come and retrieve the bodies.

Inside, Kate was too wound up to go back to sleep so she and Tony had begun packing the things they had brought with them and their gear. "Sure has been an interesting six weeks," she commented, folding some of her shirts.

Tony chuckled from the bathroom, where he was packing items they wouldn't need for tomorrow. He left the essentials out for the morning though. "Yeah. We've gotten closer and caught the creep that we've been after." He tossed the bathroom stuff into his suitcase. "So, do you think we can establish what we have?"

"You mean, as a relationship?" Kate asked with a smile. "I think we can," she said coyly. She winked and zipped up the suitcase she had finished packing. "But," she started firmly, "we can't let this interfere with work. Gibbs will eat us alive if he finds us doing anything more than flirting."

Tony laughed. "Yes ma'am," he teased. He came around to her side and brought her into a gentle hug. "This is going to be fun."

She looked up at him seriously. "Tony, you promised that I'm not just going to be another girl to add to your victory list." She searched his eyes.

He looked down at her and nodded. "I did promise, and I'm going to keep that promise. I think we're pretty much in this for the long run," he smiled.

She returned his smile and squeezed him quickly. "Now get back to packing so we can leave. Can you believe it's already December?" she said, letting him go and moving to pack up some gear.

"Nope. Christmas is around the corner!" he said cheerfully. He watched for a moment as she tucked the gear into its designated boxes. "What are your plans for Christmas?" he asked shyly.

She glanced up at him while continuing her work. "I think I'll be going home to Indiana to spend it with my family. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering," he said, setting his completed suitcase next to the one that contained his clothes.

"What are you doing?" she asked, sitting on the bed and tucking one leg underneath her.

He came to sit next to her. "Well, this year my family is spread out so nothing." He turned to sit cross-legged so he faced her. "My parents are going to be on a cruise; my sister and her husband are flitting off to Vale or something; and my brother is still in Africa somewhere."

"Is he still on that dig?" Kate asked curiously. When he nodded, she remained silent for a minute, thinking. "Tony," she said, gathering his attention, "how would you like to come home with me for Christmas?"

Tony's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really? You'd let me come?"

Kate chuckled. "Sure, just don't embarrass me in front of my family!" she said, waggling a finger in his face.

He grabbed it and kissed it. "Never. Thank you so much!" he said sincerely. She smiled and pulled him in for a sweet kiss.

"You're very welcome," she said, running her hand through his hair. "Now, I think we should get some sleep. I'm feeling better," she said.

Tony nodded and quickly went downstairs to check the house. Seeing that the door was still unlocked he fixed that and ran back upstairs. Shutting their bedroom door and latching it, he quickly joined Kate back in the nice, cozy bed.


	8. Chapter 8

6

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS…never will. If I did, Kate would have NOT died. Nowhere near that kind of storyline ever. So basically, my story is in denial for Kate is very much alive in my story. No, I'm not making any money off of this, however, if CBS is interested in paying me, then I'll gladly accept.

Ship: Tate

Spoilers: None really. Post-Twilight…except for Kate dying. And in ways, somewhat AU.

Summary: The playful side of Tony and Kate show during the sleepover at NCIS…and more.

Chapter 8 

"Finish up what you're doing and leave. I don't want to see your faces until after New Year's," Gibbs stated, tossing some files on his desk.

Kate looked up at him in surprise. "What?" she asked dumbly, not believing that he was really letting them go for the holidays.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Just finish what you're doing and enjoy the holidays." He shrugged his jacket on and adjusted the collar. "Merry Christmas," he said on his way to the elevator.

Tony, McGee, and Kate looked at each other in shock. "Guess he really means it," McGee stated, shutting down his computer. He grabbed his stuff and darted in the direction of the elevator. "Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!" he called.

Kate laughed and looked back at Tony. "Ready to meet the family?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Bring it on," he challenged, a smug look gracing his features.

Kate shut down her computer and organized the files she had been working on in her desk drawer. Tony did the same and soon shrugged his jacket on, and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He crossed the short distance over to Kate's desk and held her jacket open for her.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She slipped her arms in and flipped her hair out of the collar. Accepting the scarf that Tony held out to her, she wrapped it around her neck and smiled. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

They headed for the elevator and were soon on their way to the airport, having packed the night before. "Will they like me?" Tony wondered as he navigated through traffic.

"My mom probably will, my dad, probably not…and my brothers? Well, _that_ may take awhile to convince them that you make me happy and that you won't break my heart," she teased.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks," he replied sarcastically. He soon pulled into Airport Parking and found a spot. They got out and grabbed their luggage, rolling the bags into the terminal.

Indiana

"Katie!" A deep voice boomed out. Before she could connect the face to the voice, she was swept up in someone's arms.

Pulling back slightly she laughed and hugged the person tighter. "Brian!" she exclaimed happily.

Brian swung her around and around before setting her on her feet. Stepping back slightly, he took a moment to inspect her. "You look happy," he commented. He grabbed her in a hug once more. "Welcome home."

Kate smiled and thanked him. Reaching behind her, she made contact with Tony's hand and pulled him up next to her. "Bri, meet my co-worker and new boyfriend, Tony DiNozzo."

"Hey," Brian greeted warmly. "Welcome to Indiana and Merry Christmas."

Tony, relieved that this man didn't kill him on the spot, shook his hand eagerly. "Nice to meet you."

"This is my oldest brother," Kate said proudly, smiling over at her brother. "He's married to Linda, whom we'll probably see at the house."

"Yep, she's there with the kids, helping out Mom," Brian confirmed. He grabbed their bags from them, despite Tony's protests and had them follow him to his family's suburban.

"How am I going to keep your family straight? All the kids?" he whispered in her ear as they drove to the house.

She patted his hand and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll help you." She placed a kiss on his cheek then his ear.

Tony groaned softly. "Stop. You don't know what you're doing to me," he said through gritted teeth.

She grinned seductively then turned innocent as they pulled into the driveway. "We're here. Okay, my sister is Lindsey and her husband is Ryan," she informed him. "I'll help you with the kids when you can actually see them."

He smiled weakly and swallowed nervously. "Thanks," he said. They got out and were greeted with hugs from her sister and brother-in-law and her parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Anthony DiNozzo – Tony for short. Tony, this is my mom, Lisa and my dad, Kevin," Kate introduced again. Her parents smiled warmly and shook his hand.

Lindsey excitedly grabbed his hand from her mom's. "It's so great to _finally _get to meet you! Kate has told me so much about you!" she gushed.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Really?" He turned to Kate with a smug grin. "I would _love_ to hear all about what she told you."

Kate blushed and moved on to more introductions, "And this is Lindsey, my annoying older sister and her husband, Ryan." She reached over to give Ryan a quick hug as she moved to hug her dad. "Hey Dad."

Kevin Todd squeezed his daughter affectionately. "Is he nice to you? Does he treat you well?" he asked in a whisper.

Kate nodded. "Yes Dad and please don't scare him away; I really like this one," she demanded playfully. She pulled back and eyed him. "Okay Dad?"

He nodded. "All right. I won't scare him off but can I at least give him the infamous 'Dad Talk?'" he wondered, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Kate giggled uncharacteristically. "Thanks Dad and sure, give him the Talk but be nice about it," she warned, pointing a finger at him.

Her father laughed and kept an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the house where Linda was arguing with kids about leaving the food alone. Brian and Ryan took their bags upstairs to a room while Kate introduced Tony to Linda.

"And these ragamuffins are my nieces and nephews," Kate grinned affectionately, resting her hand on the head of the nearest niece. "This one is Madison, she's six," she began. She moved down the line with her eldest niece Riley, 12; Caleb, 10; Logan, also six; and little Ella, three-years old.

"Hey guys!" Tony greeted happily.

The kids smiled shyly and said 'Hi' in unison. "Wanna play basketball with me?" Logan asked, hanging on Tony's hand.

"Logan," Lindsey admonished. "He might be tired," she said to her son.

Tony waved his hand. "Not a problem," he reassured Lindsey. He crouched down in front of the boy. "Show me the ball!" he grinned.

Logan cheered and ran out the back door with Caleb and Riley following. "Guess I'll go play with them!" Tony laughed. He followed the young children.

"Kate, he's wonderful and _so_ cute!" Linda complimented. She linked arms with her Kate and Lindsey as they headed to spy on them through the kitchen window.

"Lisa, what do you think of our daughter's new boyfriend?" Kevin wondered as they headed for the den.

Lisa gave her husband a warning glance. "Hey now, be nice about him. I can tell our daughter is in love with him."

He gave her a confused look. "You really think she loves him?"

"Yes, but I don't know if they've admitted that to themselves," she laughed. "And don't say anything. Let them figure it out on their own."

"Of course, dear. I'll behave," Kevin chuckled.

"Kate, seriously…where did you find him?" Lindsey wondered as they continued food preparation.

"Work. He's my partner," Kate answered simply, chopping carrots for a salad.

Linda laughed. "Interesting. Is that really allowed though?"

"I think our boss is overlooking the matter. As long as we don't let it interfere with work," she said, dumping the carrots into the salad bowl.

The girls continued to gab as they cooked and soon Lisa and Kevin joined them. Kevin kissed his girls on their cheeks as he passed through to join Tony and the kids in basketball.

Two hours later everyone was called to the table for dinner. Lisa and Kevin each sat at the heads of the table while the rest of the family filled the chairs in between. Dinner was filled with excited chatter about Christmas gifts and what to do with the rest of vacation.

Kate glanced at Tony as she passed him the bowl of mashed potatoes. "What?" she asked, amused by his expression.

He shook his head and grinned. "Nothing. I just really love your family! They're great!" he enthused, passing the bowl on.

Kate laughed quietly. "Thanks. I'm glad you like them; they seem to like you too."

Tony's face lit up as he heard that. "Great!" He accepted the rolls from Caleb, took two, and passed the basket to Kate.

After dinner was finished, the men insisted that the women relax in the den while the men cleaned up. The children decided to play games in the den with their mothers, grandma, and aunt. Ella ran up to her aunt Kate and leaped into her lap.

"Hi Sweetie!" Kate greeted as she squeezed the little girl tight. "I've missed you." She dropped a kiss to the little girl's hair and swayed back and forth gently. She really loved being an aunt to all these wonderful children but she still dreamed about having a family of her own someday…perhaps with Tony. She shook her head and smiled inwardly. _Let's not get ahead of yourself, Kate._

Madison, Riley and Logan all played _Uno_ while Caleb played with his Game Boy. The men entered the room with loud laughing and friendly slaps on the back. "Hey kids!" Brian greeted. He took a seat next to his wife and kissed her affectionately on her temple.

After a few seconds of watching the _Uno_ game, Tony decided to join them on the floor and asked if he could play. They enthusiastically dealt him cards and started a new game.

A/N: Hmm…sorry about the weird ending…I don't know. shrugs But you can just let me know what you think if you please review! Hehehe Thanks!


End file.
